


Une épineuse situation

by Aschen



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Evfra has a surprise in his pants, F/M, NSFW, Ryder Twins - Freeform, STILL CRACK, Sara is the evil twin, Scott is the Pathfinder, such a good boy, very caring
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschen/pseuds/Aschen
Summary: Après la défaite de l'Archonte, Sara Ryder part découvrir Héléus avec son jumeau, le Pionnier humain Scott Ryder.A Aya, où ils sont accueillis en héros, la fête bat son plein et l'alcool coule à flot.Or, Sara et l'alcool est une histoire d'amour qui ne finit jamais bien.
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Female Ryder | Sara, Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Une épineuse situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllanaSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/gifts).



> Bonjour ! C'est mon premier écrit depuis trop longtemps, et ma première fois sur ce site. Forcément, ça devait être du crack !  
> Big up à @EllanaSan qui m'a littéralement forcée à écrire ça, et à le publier. Elle est mon meilleur soutien. Si quelqu'un lit cette note, allez lire ses écrits, ils valent tous le détour !

Sara Ryder était venue dans la galaxie d’Andromède pour trouver un monde en or où commencer une nouvelle vie. C’était ce que son père lui avait promis, ce pourquoi son jumeau et elle avait accepté un voyage de plus de 600 ans. A en croire les récits de Scott, les fameux mondes en or n’étaient que ruines à leur arrivée et le travail acharné qu’il avait mené jusqu’à présent ne les avait rendu que vaguement habitables. Ca restait un exploit. Sara était incroyablement fière de son jumeau, bien que déçue de n’avoir pas pu lui prêter assistance quand il en avait le plus besoin. Puis l’Archonte avait débarqué et l’avait arraché à sa petite existence tranquille de grande malade pour lui voler son implant et SAM. Ce sale rat. Lui cracher au visage avait été un réel plaisir, et son air dégoûté un bonus non négligeable. Ca avait valu le coup, néanmoins. Meridiane valait toutes les souffrances qu’elle avait endurées aux mains de ce monstre. Sara aurait été satisfaite de rester sur cette planète jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, à contempler les couchers d’un soleil artificiel. Mais c’était sans compter sur Scott.

Le Pionnier humain n’avait plus qu’une idée en tête depuis que sa sœur s’était remise du combat contre l’Archonte : lui montrer le reste du secteur Héléus, à commencer par ses avant-postes. La note de fierté, dans la voix de son frère, et le possessif employé n’avaient pas échappé à Sara.

Prodromos tenait une place particulière dans le cœur de Scott, en tant que premier avant-poste, mais l’étendue rocheuse d’Eos avait laissé Sara froide. Sa préférence allait à Taerve-Uni : elle s’imaginait déjà glisser en ski sur les versants enneigés des montagnes de Voeld. Peut-être pourraient-ils même convertir l’ancienne base Kert en complexe touristique, l’emplacement était idéal. Scott avait été enthousiaste, Jaal beaucoup moins. Eladeen lui avait fait froid dans le dos, de manière assez paradoxale considérant les températures désertiques de la planète ensablée. Trop de soleil, trop de chaleur, trop de _sable_. Sara était déterminée à ne jamais y remettre les pieds : son teint de rousse n’y survivrait pas.

Kadara, en revanche, c’était une autre affaire. Aussi rude et agressive que soit cette planète, Sara trouvait à Port-Kadara une certaine ressemblance avec Oméga, aussi la planète avait-elle gagné son cœur. Le charme du Charlatan n’y était pas complètement étranger non plus, mais elle avait senti une tension entre son frère et le contrebandier. Une inquisition en bonne et due forme lui avait appris que Reyes avait brisé le cœur de Scott par ses mensonges, aussi Sara avait-elle commencé à jeter les bases d’une expédition punitive qui n’avait, malheureusement, jamais vue le jour puisque le Pionnier avait décidé de lui montrer les mondes angara.

Il l’avait alors emmenée sur Havarl, et Sara était tombée amoureuse. C’était Jaal qui avait fait les présentations, si fier de sa planète d’origine que c’en était touchant. Il lui avait présenté chacune des plantes iridescentes qui illuminaient la nuit éternelle d’Havarl, chacune des créatures qui vivaient là. Il l’avait accompagnée au sommet de Mithrava et lui avait enseigné les tenants de leurs croyances. A la fin de son séjour, Sara était déterminée à installer un lit de camp quelque part dans la station et à ne plus jamais quitter les lieux.

Rien de ce qu’elle avait vu jusqu’à présent n’égalait la magnificence d’Aya.

De prime abord, les volcans actifs et les nuages noirs qui obscurcissaient le ciel ne lui avaient pas fait grand effet. Suvi Anwar, la spécialiste scientifique du Tempête, lui avait alors expliqué que c’était la proximité du fléau qui détraquait l’environnement mais que la proximité du trou noir avait protégé une grande partie de la planète. Le caveau reliquat resté actif avait fait le reste et préservé la nature. C’est à peu près à ce moment-là que le Tempête avait émergé des nuages en plein soleil et Sara avait eu un premier aperçu de ce monde qui émerveillait tant son frère et son équipage. Elle était restée bouche bée devant les cascades géantes et les forêts luxuriantes. Le monde était tropical, tout de vert et de bleu.

C’est ça, s’était-elle dit devant le spectacle qui s’étendait sous ses yeux. C’est ça que papa a vu depuis la Voie Lactée. C’est pour ça qu’on est venu. Un monde en or.

¤¤¤¤¤

\- Avant qu’on descende, il faut que je te parle, Sara.

Allons bon. Sara était inquiète devant le ton sérieux de son frère. Scott n’était jamais sérieux. C’était d’ailleurs sa marque de fabrique : il était le jumeau amusant, celui qui avait de l’humour, et elle était le rat de bibliothèque qui riait avec un train de retard. S’il se mettait à inverser les rôles, ça n’arrangerait pas ses affaires.

Sara jeta un coup d’œil incertain à l’orbe bleu qu’était SAM, dans l’espoir d’une indication qui ne vint jamais, et reposa la veste de cuir qu’elle s’apprêtait à enfiler sur sa petite robe bustier pour rejoindre son frère sur son grand lit, où il était assis en tailleur. Elle adopta une posture plus pudique, tournant résolument le dos à la porte pour se concentrer sur lui.

\- Quel est le problème ? s’enquit-elle. C’est Jaal ? Trouble in paradise ?

Il eut un sourire de dérision et secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi pars-tu du principe que je vais forcément te parler de mes histoires de cœur ?

\- Parce que si tu ne me parles pas de cœur, tu me parles de sexe, ou inversement. Il t’a demandé en mariage ? Il veut coucher avec toi ? Tu ne sais pas comment faire, c’est ça ? Je ne peux pas vraiment t’aider pour le coup, je ne sais pas comment fonctionne les angara sur ce sujet. C’est toi l’expert il me semble. Et puis c’est avec lui que tu devrais parler de ça.

\- Ce n’est pas de ça que je veux parler.

\- Ok. J’écoute.

\- Aya a un système politique très particulier, j’ai pensé qu’il vaudrait mieux t’expliquer avant qu’on y aille.

Scott le lança alors dans une explication des personnalités d’importance et de la situation politique angara. Il enchaîna les noms de Paaran Shai, d’Evfra de Tershaav, d’Avela Kjar, de la Moshae Sjefa. Il lui parla de l’ambassade de l’Initiative, du Vesaal. Rapidement, Sara ne comprit plus rien à ce qu’il racontait.  
Son frère lui parlait de politique. Cette galaxie l’avait vraiment changé.

\- Tu as compris ? demanda-t-il une fois ses explications terminées. Tu vas te souvenir de tout ça ? C’est assez délicat, mais c’est important.

\- Oui, oui, ne t’en fais pas petit frère.

Un petit mensonge, ce n’était pas bien grave. Si jamais elle commettait un impair, elle pourrait toujours blâmer sa santé défaillante. Elle avait subi un véritable traumatisme, après tout, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement.

Scott lui sourit de toutes ses dents et se redressa. Ses cheveux roux s’enflammèrent d’or en accrochant les rayons du soleil couchant. Il lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever et la serra dans ses bras dans un élan d’affection.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, frangine, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille. Tu vas adorer Aya.

Il la relâcha et s’en fut d’un pas guilleret.

\- Si tu es sage, je te montrerai peut-être où Jaal et moi avons fait l’amour pour la première fois. Je t’ai dit qu’il a dû me porter jusqu’au vaisseau, après ? J’étais carrément incapable de marcher, après qu’il m’ait…

Sara choisit sagement de ne plus l’écouter. Ugh. Finalement, il n’avait pas tant changé que ça, cet idiot.

¤¤¤¤¤

Le mot d’ordre semblait être de ne jamais la laisser seule.

Scott lui avait entouré les épaules d’un bras en quittant le Tempête, son autre main enserrée dans la grande paluche de Jaal, et lui avait présenté la gouverneur Paaran Shai, qui administrait Aya. Elle avait été accueillie par une étreinte d’ours, l’angara lui assurant que la famille de Ryder serait toujours la bienvenue sur Aya. S’en était suivie une série d’accolade, de remerciements et de baises-main. Jaal en particulier semblait être considéré comme un véritable héros par la foule d’angara qui les attendait sur le quai. Puis la gouverneur avait demandé la présence de Scott pour un entretien avec l’ambassadrice de l’Initiative, et son frère l’avait lâchement abandonnée. Jaal aussi avait rapidement disparu. Sara s’était retrouvée seule dans une foule en liesse inconnue, sans savoir où aller ni à qui parler.

Heureusement, Liam l’avait prise sous son aile et lui avait fait visiter la capitale, en commençant par le marché nocturne noir de monde. La musique et les rires rendaient toute discussion impossible, mais Liam fit de son mieux. Peebee avait pris le relais et lui avait montré le musée d’Aya, tenu par Avela Kjar, dont le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. L’angara l’avait accueillie d’un baiser sur les lèvres qui l’avait laissée tétanisée. Peebee avait ri. Avela aussi. « Vous n’êtes pas aussi libérée que votre frère » avait-elle dit. Sara s’était vaguement demandé en quoi consistait exactement ce fameux protocole élaboré par son jumeau pour nouer des relations avec les angara. Les deux femmes avaient ensuite disparu ensemble et Sara ne les avait plus revues. Vétra l’avait ensuite récupérée à la sortie du musée, un peu abrutie par la puissance de la musique qui résonnait plus fort encore dans cette portion de la ville, et l’avait accompagnée au bar où les attendait Drack avec plusieurs verres d’une substance inconnue.

Inconnue et très agréable. Sara en était à son 6ème verre et sa vision commençait à se troubler, mais elle était de bonne humeur. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur. La musique était omniprésente, très différente de ce à quoi elle était habituée. Elle n’avait pas tout compris de ce que lui avait raconté Jaal, mais les angara semblaient capables de ressentir sur leur peau les sons et les images par le biais d’un champ bioélectrique produit par leur organisme, ou quelque chose comme ça. C’était très compliqué et Sara n’était pas dans le bon état d’esprit pour y réfléchir. Tout ce qu’elle comprenait, alors que des bras humains l’encerclaient pour la presser contre un torse masculin fin, c’était que tout était plus intense. Elle se retourna et leva la tête pour plonger dans les yeux rieurs de Gil. Il lui dit quelque chose, mais elle ne l’entendit pas. Elle le serra dans ses bras brièvement et le quitta pour retourner au bar. Un nouveau verre semblait n’attendre qu’elle.

Drack la considéra d’un œil inquiet tandis qu’elle avalait le liquide d’un trait. Il sembla lui parler, mais lui non plus elle ne réussit pas à le comprendre. De nouveau bras l’attirèrent dans la foule de danseurs et elle perdit Drack de vue. Sara ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la musique et les corps qui l’entouraient, totalement en confiance. Des doigts fins, trois doigts, prirent sa main pour la faire tournoyer. Un corps grand et dur se pressa dans son dos, ondulant au même rythme sur le sien. Ses bras entourèrent une nuque fine alors que des lèvres douces effleuraient sa joue. Sara rouvrit les yeux et éclata de rire. Ses compagnons de danse disparurent. Remplacés par d’autres.

Au loin, elle vit la porte du Tavetaan s’ouvrir sur Jaal, qui traînait littéralement derrière lui un autre angara à l’air revêche. Il parcourut la foule des yeux, aussi leva-t-elle haut les bras en criant son nom, espérant qu’il la verrait malgré sa petite taille dans cette masse de corps. Lorsqu’il l’aperçut enfin, il s’enfonça dans la foule et elle le perdit de vue. Un nouveau verre apparut dans sa main, comme par magie, et elle le but aussi vite que les précédents. Aussitôt, la musique l’emporta et elle se laissa aller. Avalée par la foule, Sara oublia Jaal, son frère, et le reste du monde.

Le temps cessa de compter. A mesure que la nuit avançait, la musique se faisait plus basse, plus lourde et son cœur peinait à s’adapter à ce rythme lent. La tête alourdie par l’alcool, ses mouvements rendus vacillants, Sara trébucha et serait tombée au sol si des bras ne l’avaient pas rattrapée. Agrippée à un rofjinn bleu, elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur pour se heurter au sourire de Jaal.

\- Jaal ! s’exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Jaaaaaaaal ! Tu m’as sauvée !

\- Miss Ryder, avez-vous vu le Pionnier ? demanda-t-il d’une voix forte pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique. Il faut que je lui parle de toute urgence.

\- Mon frère ? demanda-t-elle stupidement.

Jaal ne sembla pas lui tenir rigueur de sa bêtise.

\- Miss Ryder ? Parce qu’il y en a deux des comme lui ?

Sara tourna la tête vers l’angara qui les avait si impoliment interrompus. C’était celui qu’elle avait aperçu arriver avec Jaal, une petite éternité auparavant. Il semblait encore plus revêche, et sa posture vacillante indiquait quelques verres de trop. Il lui sembla tout de suite beaucoup plus sympathique.

\- Et oui mon grand ! s’exclama-t-elle en riant. On nous fait en double sur Terra Prime !

L’idée ne sembla guère lui plaire. Le sourire de Sara s’élargit. Elle se détacha de Jaal, qui s’était déjà désintéressé de la conversation, pour s’agripper à l’autre angara. Il tenta de la repousser sans y parvenir.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème avec mon frère ? Parce que si tu as un problème avec mon frère, tu as un problème avec moi.

Il grogna et essaya de reculer mais elle le suivit sans peine, les mains solidement arrimées à son rofjinn. Dans son dos, Jaal poussa une exclamation joyeuse et disparut dans la foule, abandonnant sans scrupule son ami. Sara ricana.

\- On dirait que ton copain t’a laissé tomber…

Elle recommença à bouger au rythme de la musique tandis qu’il restait parfaitement immobile, l’air mauvais. Il était tellement ridicule qu’elle ne put s’empêcher de rire, peu soucieuse de le vexer.

\- Tu n’es vraiment pas commode, toi ! Détends-toi un peu. Danse avec moi.

\- Je ne danse pas.

\- Avec une Humaine ? Ou en général ?

Il grogna mais ne répondit pas. Sara se pressa contre lui et ondula des hanches. Levant les bras pour les passer autour de son cou, elle colla sa bouche à son oreille.

\- Danse. Avec. Moi.

Il dansa avec elle. Quand elle décida d’explorer le corps de son partenaire, il la laissa faire. Quand elle lui prit les mains pour les placer sur ses propres hanches, il explora aussi. Quand une angara tenta de l’attirer à elle, il la retint contre lui. Quand elle se retourna dans ses bras, il laissa ses mains remonter sur son ventre. Quand elle posa la tête sur son épaule, il enfouit son visage contre sa nuque. Et quand elle en eut assez de tout ce monde, il la suivit hors du Tavetaan.

Elle ne cessa pas pour autant de danser. Plus ils s’éloignaient, plus les rues se vidaient jusqu’à être désertes. Sara continuait de tournoyer sous le ciel étoilé d’Aya, qui n’en finissait plus de briller. Il restait remarquablement silencieux. Elle décida de changer ça. Sara utilisa son équilibre vacillant pour se propulser dans ses bras.

\- Où va-t-on ? s’enquit-elle en levant des yeux embrumés vers lui.

\- Au vaisseau du Pionnier.

Certainement pas, pas si elle avait son mot à dire.

\- Meilleure idée : allons chez toi.

\- Je n’ai pas de chez moi.

\- Tu dois bien dormir quelque part.

\- Au QG de la Résistance.

\- Tu ne t’arrêtes jamais de travailler, pas vrai ?

Il avait des yeux remarquables. Aussi bleus que son épiderme, tranchés par des pupilles noires acérées. Presque comme…

\- Des yeux de chats.

Il fronça le nez.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’un chat ? demanda-t-il.

\- C’est un petit animal adorable, avec des yeux comme les tiens. Est-ce que tu vois dans la nuit ?

\- Quand il y a de la lumière, oui.

Sara commençait à se faire une petite idée de sa personnalité, aussi ne se méprit-elle pas en considérant ça comme une tentative d’humour. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, s’aidant du rofjinn pour se hisser jusqu’à son visage.

\- T’as de beaux yeux, tu sais.

Elle éclata de rire. Il resta interdit.

\- Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

Il la jaugea du regard, silencieux. Sara attendit qu’il fasse son choix.

\- Evfra, finit-il par dire.

Sara lui sourit.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, par là, Evfra ? demanda-t-elle en désignant une ruelle.

\- Les jardins botaniques du gouverneur.

\- Allons-y.

\- Nous allons au Tempête.

Elle se détacha de lui et s’enfonça dans la ruelle. Quelque pas, et il la suivit.

Les jardins botaniques, quoi que Sara ignorait ce qu’un jardin pouvait être autre que botanique, étaient somptueux. Elle y dénicha une section consacrée à la flore d’Havarl et se crut revenue sur cette planète dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle tendit la main pour toucher un feuillage iridescent, et l’arbre sembla frissonner sous son toucher. Extatique, elle se retourna vers son compagnon.

\- Tu as vu ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, sans dire un mot. Entouré de fleurs et d’arbres bioluminescents, il semblait particulièrement irréel. Sara s’approcha et lui prit les mains pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il posa les doigts dans le bas de son dos, pas trop haut, mais assez bas à son goût.

\- Embrasse-moi, Evfra.

Il se pencha et embrassa son front. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête, tapota sa joue de son index. Il s’exécuta. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et effleura sa clavicule. Ferma les yeux lorsqu’il l’embrassa. Sourit lorsque ses lèvres remontèrent le long de sa gorge jusqu’à l’angle de sa mâchoire. Son souffle était brûlant à son oreille. Elle sentit ses mains bouger, descendre, et soupira lorsqu’elles s’immobilisèrent sur ses fesses. Il la pressa contre lui, jusqu’à anéantir le peu d’espace qui les séparait encore. Sara tourna la tête, accolant son front au sien, les paupières lourdes. Son regard était aussi brûlant que son souffle.

\- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Il obéit. Sara sentit son corps vibrer, et se laissa emporter.

Sara avait l’impression que son épiderme bruissait d’électricité. Où que les mains d’Evfra passent, sa peau se hérissait. Bioélectrique, se rappela-t-elle. L’organisme angara génère un champ bioélectrique. Elle ignorait qu’ils puissent en faire un tel usage, mais elle ne s’en plaignait pas. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps, non plus, de s’appesantir sur ces considérations. Sa bouche dévorait la sienne en même temps que ses mains caressaient, malaxaient, serraient. Accrochée à ses épaules, Sara s’arqua contre lui. D’un mouvement, presque sans effort, il la souleva de terre et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Satisfaite de le laisser supporter tout son poids, elle remonta sa robe sur sa taille et baissa le bustier jusqu’à libérer sa poitrine. Il fit glisser ses lèvres de sa gorge et descendit encore, jusqu’à la pointe érigée d’un sein. Au contact de ses dents, Sara laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, heurtant le tronc d’arbre irisé contre lequel Evfra la tenait plaquée. « Oh, Créateur… » pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Evfra ne semblait pas être quelqu’un de très patient. Avec un bras passé sous ses fesses pour la maintenir contre l’arbre, sa main libre cherchait à détacher le bas de son armure de cuir, à l’aveugle. Sara prit pitié de lui et l’aida à s’en défaire, plongeant la main contre son entrejambe dès que l’opportunité survint. Il grogna contre sa poitrine quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur son membre.

Sara se figea en sentant, sous ses doigts, la physionomie différente du sexe de l’angara. De prime abord, ça ne semblait pas tellement différent d’une verge humaine. Sauf que. Elle sentait affleurer légèrement, sous la pulpe de ses doigts, comme de fines épines. Une partie de son esprit se mit à ronronner comme un chat, car les angara semblaient avoir plus que les yeux de communs avec les félins - et n’était-ce pas là la plus belle découverte d’Héléus ? - tandis que l’autre partie commençait à paniquer. Elle choisit la solution médiane et se mit à rire nerveusement. Evfra releva la tête, interrogatif.

\- Hors de question que ce truc rentre à l’intérieur de moi.

Il sembla vexé et voulut la reposer à terre. Sara resserra l’emprise de ses jambes et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. De sensuelle, leur position prit l’allure d’un câlin assassin comme seules les pieuvres savent en donner.

\- Non, non, écoute moi, ce n’est pas contre toi, seulement je ne suis pas équipée pour des épines, tu comprends ?

\- Les hommes humains n’en ont pas ? Comment font-ils pour vous empêcher de vous enfuir, en ce cas ?

Rien n’allait dans cette question. Sara s’abstint de tout commentaire. Scott lui avait gentiment demandé de ne pas causer d’incident diplomatique, et elle entendait tenir cette promesse. C’était difficile, cependant.

Sara glissa une main sous le menton d’Evfra pour lui redresser la tête. Il se laissa faire obligeamment. Doucement, tendrement, elle embrassa ses lèvres, retraçant la courbe de sa bouche de la pointe de la langue, s’attardant sur le relief de sa cicatrice. En dépit de tout, son désir de lui ne s’était pas atténué. Elle le sentait bouillir dans le creux de son ventre, et ne voulait rien d’autre que l’assouvir entre les bras de ce bel angara beaucoup trop silencieux.

\- Il y a d’autres moyens, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Sara reprit appui au sol et, agrippée à son rofjinn, l’attira à terre avec elle. D’un mouvement souple, elle inversa leur position et chevaucha ses hanches. Dès lors, elle s’appliqua à dénuder pièce par pièce et à cartographier le corps si étrange de son partenaire. Elle fit sa mission de découvrir quelle caresse le faisait gémir, quelle zone le faisait grogner. Il ronronna bientôt entre ses cuisses, les mains refermées sur ses hanches tandis qu’elle ondulait sur lui, augmentant à chaque mouvement la friction entre leur deux corps. Sara arqua le dos, la tête rejetée en arrière. C’était bon, mais ce n’était pas assez. Elle sentait un filet de sueur glisser le long de son échine, ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans la chair bleutée offerte à ses mains. Evfra se redressa et, tout aussi brusquement, la fit rouler sous lui. Plaquée au sol, la robe chiffonnée sur sa taille, Sara grogna de voir son plaisir interrompu.

Mais Evfra était bon élève et s’appliqua à imiter chacun des gestes qu’elle avait eu pour lui. Il laissa sur son passage une nuée de marques rouges, depuis sa gorge jusqu’à ses seins, auxquels il prodigua toute son attention jusqu’à ce qu’elle gémisse son nom. Alors seulement reprit-il son chemin, sa bouche descendant toujours plus bas. Doucement, il lui écarta les jambes, l’exposant à son regard sans pudeur. Sara ouvrit les yeux pour l’observer et le trouva fasciné. Tout à son obnubilation, il effleura son sexe du bout des doigts, appliquant la plus légère des pressions sur son clitoris gonflé. Sara trembla de tout son corps. Ce n’était pas assez. Lentement, il recommença, encore, et encore.

\- Evfra…

Son murmure sembla l’arracher à sa transe et, s’enhardissant, il enfonça un doigt en elle. La bouche de Sara s’ouvrit sur un gémissement étranglé auquel il répondit d’un rire. Il se pencha sur elle pour l’embrassa profondément.

\- J’allais te demander si tu aimais, mais je crois que c’est inutile…

Elle ne s’abaissa même pas à lui répondre, trop occupée à ressentir le mouvement de va-et-vient de son doigt. Les angara avaient des mains larges et fortes et, s’ils ne possédaient que 3 doigts à chacune, leur taille était supérieure à celle des doigts humains. Et bien meilleure, de fait. Quoi qu’en dise Scott, la taille, ça compte.

Sara ondulait contre sa main, réduite à ne plus savoir que gémir. Elle se tendit brusquement quand il replia son doigt à l’intérieur d’elle, et ne put retenir un cri.

Il eut l’audace de ricaner.

\- Encore ? demanda-t-il d’un ton taquin sans cesser de l’embrasser.

Il recommença. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de ses fesses, le dos cambré.

\- Plus, plus, s’il te plaît, plus… marmonna-t-elle dans une litanie sans fin.

Il quitta ses lèvres et redescendit la longueur de son corps. Sans la quitter des yeux, il baissa le visage jusqu’à caresser, de la pointe de la langue, son clitoris délaissé. Sara abandonna l’idée de préserver sa dignité et se désagrégea en gémissements éhontés, peu soucieuse d’être entendue de toute la ville.

Evfra s’appliqua à lui donner tout ce qu’elle demandait. Lorsqu’elle dit « plus », il ajouta un deuxième doigt, s’émerveillant de sa capacité à prendre une telle épaisseur en elle. Lorsqu’elle dit « plus vite », il accéléra le mouvement de sa main, s’assurant de replier régulièrement les doigts pour masser les parois internes de son sexe juste à l’endroit qu’elle aimait le plus. Lorsqu’elle dit « plus fort », il accentua le mouvement de sa langue sur son clitoris, alternant entre sucer et laper. La sensation de cette langue – rapeuse, en plus – était plus que Sara ne pouvait supporter. Son orgasme la surprit comme une lame de fond : puissant et inexorable. La tension qui nouait son ventre finit par éclater soudainement et tout son corps se tendit comme un ressort, juste avant que ses muscles ne soient pris de convulsions. Elle n’eut même pas la force de crier.

Lorsqu’elle reprit conscience de son environnement, Sara savoura les derniers vestiges de son orgasme tandis qu’Evfra diminuait lentement l’intensité de ses attentions, jusqu’à les stopper tout à fait. Il se redressa, le souffle court, et fixa sur elle un regard brûlant. Sara l’observa, les paupières à demi fermées, lécher ses lèvres encore luisantes et sentit son ventre se contracter. Elle tendit les bras et il la rejoignit sans se faire prier, se logeant entre ses jambes écartées. Alors qu’il l’embrassait avidement, sa langue portant encore le goût caractéristique de son plaisir, elle plaqua son bassin contre le sien, extatique de le sentir si dur contre elle. Il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher mais, entre ses bras, il ne pouvait pas complètement dissimuler ses tremblements.

Sara laissa ses mains glisser le long de son torse, griffant ses abdominaux avec un plaisir même pas coupable. Il grogna contre sa bouche et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Un nouvel éclair traversa le ventre de Sara.

\- Touche-moi…

Elle ne se fit pas prier et referma ses doigts sur le sexe dressé de son amant. Les épines étaient toujours là, son orgasme ne les avait pas magiquement fait disparaître. C’était problématique. Elle amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient ferme pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir. Il poussa un nouveau grognement et posa son front sur son épaule. Bientôt, il se mit à ronronner, à mesure qu’elle accentuait son geste et tâchait d’appréhender la réalité de cet organe si différent de ce à quoi elle était habituée. La forme restait bizarrement semblable, avec une verge et un gland reliés par un frein visiblement très sensible, à en croire les gémissements étouffés qu’il émettait à chaque effleurement. Elle mourrait d’envie de le prendre dans sa bouche, mais craignait les épines. Elles semblaient pourtant inoffensives…

\- Est-ce que je peux tenter quelque chose ? s’enquit-elle à mi-voix.

Il fit un effort visible pour recouvrer ses esprits, juste assez pour lui répondre de faire ce qu’elle voulait. Elle poussa donc sur son torse pour qu’il se redresse à genoux. Sara suivit le mouvement jusqu’à être en position assise et ramena ses jambes sous elle pour se mettre à genoux à son tour.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, l’air hors du temps. Sara l’embrassa doucement et, sans plus poser de questions, se pencha pour prendre le sexe dressé entre ses lèvres.

Il siffla des mots en shelesh que son traducteur fut incapable de retranscrire. Considérant qu’il enfouit ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux, elle estima que sa réaction était somme toute positive. Sara employa toute sa science à lui donner autant de plaisir qu’il lui en avait procurée. Une de ses mains resta serrée sur la base de la verge, appliquant un mouvement de va-et-vient court mais appuyé. Sa langue en parcourut toute la longueur, s’attardant sur les épines qui restaient inoffensives. Ses lèvres alternaient entre embrassade et succion et, quand elle se sentit plus courageuse, Sara tenta de le prendre plus profondément dans sa bouche. L’exercice était délicat dans cette position, aussi dut-elle s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Sa gorge n’appréciait guère la manœuvre mais elle conserva une discipline de fer et repoussa toute sensation de haut-le-cœur. Finalement, elle sentit son nez heurter la surface plane de son pubis, et remonta jusqu’à conserver entre ses lèvres le gland rougi, qu’elle suçota avec langueur.

Sara leva les yeux pour déterminer le résultat de ses actions. Les yeux d’Evfra étaient complètement noirs. Ne subsistait de ses iris qu’un fin cercle bleu autour de pupilles dilatées à l’extrême. Il ne cessait plus de murmurer en shelesh, tout à son plaisir. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux quand ses dents effleurèrent sa chair. Il gémit bruyamment et roula des hanches. Sara baissa les paupières, savourant la pression de ses mains sur sa tête alors qu’il s’enhardissait à aller et venir entre ses lèvres. Il parlait de sa beauté tout en pénétrant sa bouche, de combien il aimait son corps et ses cheveux de feu, du plaisir qu’elle lui donnait et du plaisir qu’il voulait lui donner encore, tant qu’elle voudrait bien de lui.

Sara sentit son ventre se tordre en même temps qu’une révélation faisait jour dans son esprit. Elle voulait qu’il cesse de parler et qu’il la prenne. A l’instant de préférence. Elle voulait le sentir bouger en elle, elle voulait même savoir quelles sensations lui procureraient ces petites épines qui hérissaient son sexe à l’intérieur du sien. Sara leva les yeux et enfonça ses ongles dans la cuisse musculeuse de son amant, espérant attirer son attention, mais il ne le sentit même pas et ne ralentit pas l’allure. Au contraire, il eut un coup de rein plus brutal et heurta le fond de sa gorge, lui coupant la respiration qu’elle peinait déjà à maintenir.

Le manque d’oxygène se fit rapidement sentir et elle dut s’arracher à son emprise pour retrouver une meilleure marge de manœuvre. Il sembla revenir sur terre à l’entente de sa respiration laborieuse et se retira avant de la serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle crut l’entendre demander pardon, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi il s’excusait. Ca n’avait pas d’importance, pas quand elle sentait son sexe pulser entre ses jambes.

\- Evfra, murmura-t-elle d’une voix enrouée, Evfra…

Il sembla comprendre ce qu’elle voulait et voulut l’étendre sur l’herbe noire mais elle refusa de suivre le mouvement. Un éclair d’incompréhension passa sur son visage, accentuant ses cicatrices. Sara mordit sa lèvre, suça sa langue et lécha avidement l’intérieur de sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’il grogne tout contre elle.

Sara lâcha un rire essoufflé et se retourna. S’emparant de ses mains, elle le tira à elle jusqu’à ce que son torse soit plaqué contre son dos. Aussitôt, il s’appliqua à embrasser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau qu’il n’avait pas pu marquer auparavant, mordillant la chair tendre, suçant jusqu’à ce que le blanc devienne rouge. Il ondula contre elle et elle sentit son sexe coulisser entre ses cuisses et frotter contre le sien. Les épines apportaient une sensation très étrange mais pas tellement désagréable. Elle roula des hanches, accentuant la friction entre eux. Une main d’Evfra remonta sur son ventre jusqu’à sa poitrine pour se refermer sur un sein et en caresser la pointe durcie de désir. L’autre descendit entre ses jambes et la trouva mouillée et brûlante. Elle poussa un gémissement alors qu’il caressait une nouvelle fois son clitoris saturé.

Le monde bascula. Une seconde elle se tenait droite, la suivante elle s’était effondrée au sol, les hanches toujours hautes, maintenues par les mains d’Evfra. Elle se fit la réflexion que l’herbe noire ne sentait pas du tout l’herbe. L’instant d’après, ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites alors qu’il s’enfonçait en elle d’un coup de rein et elle oublia jusqu’à son propre nom. Plusieurs sensations se présentèrent à elle, l’une après l’autre.

La première fut que le sexe d’Evfra étirait le sien de manière fort plaisante. Elle avait presque oublié le plaisir d’être remplie si complètement. Si elle avait eu ne serait-ce qu’un peu de romantisme, elle aurait pensé qu’ils étaient faits pour s’imbriquer l’un dans l’autre tant elle semblait moulée pour l’accueillir en elle. Mais Sara Ryder n’était pas quelqu’un de romantique, elle laissait ça à son frère, aussi se contenta-t-elle de penser qu’il était peut-être bien le meilleur coup de sa vie. « Je vais peut-être le garder » pensa-t-elle brièvement.

La seconde lui arracha un cri de douleur. Les épines, jusque là inoffensives, qui hérissaient le sexe d’Evfra semblèrent jaillir et perforer les muscles internes de son vagin. Ca aurait pu en rester là, s’il ne lui infligeait pas un rythme brutal dans ses coups de rein. Elle eut l’impression très nette de se déchirer de l’intérieur, petit morceau par petit morceau. Evfra ne se rendait même pas compte du supplice auquel il la soumettait, et Sara sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle eut un mouvement de retrait, son corps bougeant de lui-même pour échapper à la souffrance à laquelle il était soumis. Et comme s’il suivait un instinct primal hors de son contrôle, Evfra se drapa sur elle, l’enfermant si complètement dans ses bras qu’elle fit incapable de s’échapper. Elle sentit des dents s’enfoncer dans sa nuque, et elle se rigidifia, incapable de se mouvoir.

La troisième la laissa tétanisée. Un courant électrique la traversa de part en part et cette fois ce n’était pas une figure de style. Elle se rappela que les angara pouvaient générer un champ bioélectrique, et qu’il en usait allégrement à cet instant, comme pour effacer la douleur qu’il lui provoquait. Toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de Sara s’illuminèrent comme un sapin de Noël, saturant son cerveau d’un plaisir indescriptible qui, couplé à la douleur, le laissa fracturé. Le court-circuit était la seule solution viable et il ordonna un black-out général. Elle lâcha prise.

C’était simplement bon. Simplement, ineffablement, bizarrement bon. La puissance des va-et-vient d’Evfra, la douleur des épines, la satisfaction animale d’être marquée comme sienne et les chocs électriques, toutes ces sensations se mélangèrent en un cocktail explosif qui la laissa hors d’elle. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Autour d’elle, les arbres bruissaient, leur feuillage illuminant la nuit. L’herbe formait comme un coussin doux sous sa joue. Ses mains s’enfoncèrent dans la terre. Un concert de cris résonnait autour d’elle, sans qu’elle comprenne qu’ils étaient arrachés à sa gorge. Son orgasme la balaya dans une éruption de crépitements statiques. Elle sentit une chaleur nouvelle se répandre dans son ventre et se laissa happée. Le noir se referma sur elle.

¤¤¤¤¤

Elle était incapable d’estimer combien de temps elle resta inconsciente. Ca la laissa songeuse, néanmoins. S’évanouir à cause d’un orgasme n’arrivait que dans les livres à l’eau de rose que son frère lisait du temps de leur adolescence. Et pourtant, force lui fut de constater qu’elle avait perdu conscience alors qu’il était encore en elle, et qu’elle était désormais roulée en boule contre lui, la tête sur son épaule et sa robe « remise en place », si elle pouvait appeler la manière aléatoire avec laquelle il l’avait rhabillée ainsi. Et qu’elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle était arrivée là. Il la tenait serrée contre lui, des ronronnements profonds jaillissant de sa poitrine dans un rythme apaisant. Sa main caressait lentement ses cheveux. Sara se sentait sereine, en paix et épuisée. Le monde était enfin calme après le tumulte. Et au loin, le jour se levait tranquillement, réveillant Aya et les oiseaux chanteurs du jardin botanique. Elle leva la tête vers lui, déjà désolée de briser la bulle de calme qui les entourait.

\- Je dois retourner au Tempête, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Mon frère va me chercher, et je n’ai pas très envie qu’il nous trouve comme ça.

Evfra grogna, un son bien différent de ceux qu’il avait émis durant la nuit. Bizarrement, il arrivait à faire passer tout son mépris pour Scott dans ce seul son. Sara eut un petit rire étouffé par le rofjinn.

\- Tu ne l’aimes vraiment pas, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Il a… son utilité.

\- Wow, cache ton enthousiasme…

\- Scott Ryder est un idiot impulsif et dangereux.

Sara se redressa brusquement, toute trace d’humour disparue. Elle n’avait plus envie de rire. Evfra tourna vers elle un regard impassible.

\- C’est de mon frère jumeau que tu parles.

\- Je maintiens mon propos. Et j’ajouterais qu’il m’a aussi enlevé l’élément le plus précieux de la Résistance, qui est aussi mon meilleur ami.

\- Jaal est encore libre de faire ses propres choix, il me semble.

\- Mais il a aussi sauvé la Moshae, que j’aime, continua-t-il sans se troubler. Il fait sourire Jaal et le rend heureux, ce que personne d’autre n’a su faire. Et surtout, il t’a amenée jusqu’ici.

Bon. Ok. Ce n’était pas exactement des excuses, tout bien considéré, mais c’était absolument adorable. Et romantique, dans un sens. Sara avait envie de hurler, courir et pleurer tout en même temps. Il était doué pour le baratin, celui-là.

\- Ca passe pour cette fois, conclut-elle avec un self-control admirable avant de se réinstaller contre lui.

Il la reprit dans ses bras sans plus dire un mot, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, savourant simplement la chaleur de l’autre.

\- Tu ne dois pas retourner au Tempête ?

Sara poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme.

Son erreur fut d’essayer de se lever. La position assise lui imposa déjà un inconfort certain, et ça aurait dû être son premier indice : la station debout était hors de propos. Elle tenta le coup malgré tout. L’entreprise était délicate, il lui prêta même assistance, mais elle y parvint. L’effort la laissa les jambes flageolantes, le souffle court et le bas-ventre hurlant de douleur mais elle était debout.

Il n’y a pas de petite victoire, parait-il.

Sara n’était pas quelqu’un de lâche. C’était à la fois sa plus grande qualité et le pire de ses défauts. Elle était également bouffie d’orgueil et ne savait pas quand accepter la défaite. Aussi décida-t-elle de marcher jusqu’aux docks. Elle alla même jusqu’à refuser la main secourable d’Evfra qui, inquiet de la voir pâle et transpirante pour si peu, lui proposait de s’appuyer sur lui. Elle fit un pas et se mit à prier que sa mère soit avec elle pour lui faire un câlin, tant son entrejambe lui faisait mal. Un deuxième pas la fit exploser en sanglots. Elle décida donc sagement de rester immobile. Evfra semblait anéanti de la voir dans cet état.

\- Arrête de t’excuser, s’exclama-t-elle en reniflant de manière fort peu élégante. J’ai juste besoin d’un petit peu de temps pour retrouver mes esprits !

Il secoua la tête, excédé et inquiet tout à la fois, ce qui formait un mélange intéressant sur ses traits pourtant peu expressifs.

\- Tu as besoin d’un médecin. Est-ce que je dois contacter la docteur asari du Tempête, ou un de nos médic angara ? demanda-t-il en allumant son omnitool. Je n’aurais jamais dû te toucher…

Sara se pencha vers lui, arrachant une nouvelle plainte à son bas-ventre, et se réfugia dans ses bras. Elle renifla encore. Il lui tapota le dos d’un geste embarrassé.

\- Je vais aller mieux. Je n’ai juste pas l’habitude. Avec un peu d’entraînement…

Il émit un hoquet de stupeur et se recula de deux pas. Elle dut bander ses abdominaux pour ne pas tomber face contre terre, ce qui n’arrangea pas son affaire.

\- De l’entraînement ? siffla-t-il. De l’entraînement ? Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Jaal ne touchera pas un seul de tes cheveux et moi non plus !

\- Il y a d’autres angara, je crois…

Elle regarda son visage se durcir, ses pupilles se rétracter jusqu’à trancher le bleu d’acier de ses yeux. Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine. La marque de la morsure qu’il lui avait infligée pendant leur étreinte la lança. Une chaleur languide se diffusa dans son ventre, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de détendre ses muscles. Sara secoua la tête pour se libérer des pensées lascives qui envahissaient son esprit. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment, vu son état.

\- Non, il n’y a pas d’autres angara, grogna-t-il dans un roulement de tonnerre.

« Par les étoiles », pensa-t-elle en sentant son bas-ventre s’échauffer. « Plus rien ne va. »

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-elle en tendant les bras.

Il serra les mâchoires mais revint près d’elle. Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou, voulant le rassurer de la seule manière qu’elle connaissait puisque les mots lui faisaient toujours défaut. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il se penche, passe un bras sous ses genoux et la soulève de terre d’un seul geste. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et s’agrippa à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Constatant qu’elle était parfaitement en sécurité et que cette position ne lui labourait pas le bas-ventre, elle eut un soupir bienheureux.

\- Oh, mon preux chevalier, comment vous remercier ? Un baiser, peut-être ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’un preux chevalier ?

C’était un combat pour un autre temps.

\- Je t’expliquerai, un jour. En attendant, aurais-tu l’obligeance de me ramener au Tempête, avant que mon frère ne lance une battue pour me retrouver ?

Il grogna son assentiment et se mit en marche, visiblement peu ralenti par son poids. Sara se permit enfin un peu de détente.

\- J’ai hâte de voir la tête qu’il va tirer quand il nous verra arriver… souffla-t-elle contre sa gorge.

Il ne répondit pas. Son sourire carnassier, cependant, était difficile à camoufler.

¤¤¤¤¤

Scott faisait les cent pas sur le dock, son équipe réunie autour de lui. Tous n’étaient pas dans un état déplorable, heureusement. Enfin, Cora et Jaal n’étaient pas dans un état déplorable. Peebee tanguait sur place, Liam avait un joli teint verdâtre, Drack était étendu sur le dos et semblait incapable de se retourner sur sa bosse, Vétra se cramponnait à Cora comme si elle craignait de tomber au sol sans la biotique pour la soutenir, Gil ronflait gaiement dans les bras d’un Kallo désabusé et Suvi, douce Suvi, léchait un nouveau caillou dans l’espoir de déterminer sa composition. Scott n’osait pas lui dire que son caillou avait des antennes et une carapace, ça lui aurait brisé le cœur.

Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux roux, tout à son inquiétude. Jaal le regardait marcher sans dire un mot, les bras croisés, l’air soucieux.

\- Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu dans la nature, quand même ! s’exclama Scott. Tu ne sais vraiment pas où elle a pu aller après que tu l’aies croisée à la fête, Jaal ?

\- Non, mon amour. Mais elle allait bien, et Evfra était avec elle.

Scott poussa un son moqueur.

\- Pardon, je sais qu’il est ton ami, mais je ne lui confierais certainement pas la sécurité de ma sœur. Il me déteste.

\- Mais non…

\- Que si. Peu importe, Sara a disparu depuis plus de 12h, ce n’est pas son genre ! Jaal, je suis mort d’inquiétude, admit-il après un court silence.

L’angara s’empressa de prendre Ryder dans ses bras, désireux de lui épargner toutes les peines du monde. Drack émit un rot sonore.

\- Elle était pas fraîche, la gamine, marmonna-t-il entre deux tentatives de retournement. Pas fraîche du tout. Ça tape sévère, ce truc-là !

\- Quel truc ? s’enquit Scott, encore plus inquiet. Vous parlez de cette boisson alcoolisée qu’ils servaient au Tavetaan ?

Sa sœur et l’alcool. Une histoire d’amour qui ne finissait jamais bien. Scott avait envie de s’arracher les cheveux. Elle était peut-être morte dans un fossé à l’heure qu’il était. Ou pire. Elle avait peut-être laissé quelqu’un mort dans un fossé.

\- Jaal ! Il faut qu’on parte à sa recherche. Préviens la gouverneur Shai, préviens Avela, préviens Evfra, préviens tout le monde, je m’en fiche, mais il faut qu’on la retrouve !

\- Je continue de penser que tu t’en fais beaucoup trop, mon aimé…

\- Tu ne la connais pas, siffla Scott d’un air sombre épouvanté. Elle se transforme en monstre quand elle a trop bu. On a été bannis d’Oméga, une fois. Pas seulement de l’Afterlife, non. De la station entière.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’Oméga ?

Ugh, il n’avait pas le temps pour ça.

\- Très bien. Cora, Vétra, vous retournez au Tavetaan, nous devons retrouver sa trace. Liam, faites appel à vos contacts angara, cherchez s’ils ont entendu parler d’une biotique humaine qui aurait ravagé quelque chose pendant la nuit. Drack…

Scott s’interrompit le temps de considérer le Krogan, toujours en lutte contre la gravité et sa propre bosse qui le maintenaient cloué au sol.

\- Drack, vous restez ici avec Kallo et Gil, au cas où elle reviendrait. Peebee…

\- Peebee va se coucher, le coupa l’asari.

Scott en resta suffoqué, la bouche grande ouverte. Il sembla se dégonfler comme une baudruche percée. Elle en serait désolée, si elle n’était si fatiguée. Pauvre Ryder. Il avait l’air tellement inquiet. Son cœur de pierre en serait presque attendri.

Jaal le serra dans ses bras, passant une main apaisante dans les courts cheveux roux de son bien-aimé. Il émit un ronronnement bas et doux, supposé le tranquilliser. Ca n’avait encore jamais fonctionné jusqu’à présent, mais Jaal était un éternel optimiste. Il continuerait d’essayer jusqu’à ce que ça marche.

\- Cesse de t’inquiéter, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille. Nous allons la retrouver. Ta sœur est en sécurité, je te le promets.

\- Mais… Mais…

\- Mais, mais rien du tout, l’interrompit Peebee. Elle est là, votre sœur.

L’asari tendit un bras dans la direction très approximative des portes de la ville. Et en effet, Scott put apercevoir dans le lointain l’éclat rouge des cheveux de sa jumelle, qui fendait la foule éparse dans leur direction.

Le soulagement lui comprima la poitrine. Scott ne supportait pas l’idée qu’il arrive quoi que ce soit à sa sœur, pas après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu pour arriver où ils étaient. Pas après leur père, et leur mère, et les sacrifices qui les avaient menés en Héléus. Il entendait bien la garder en sécurité, qu’elle le veuille ou non. Parfois, Scott se disait qu’il aimerait pouvoir la miniaturiser et la garder au chaud dans la poche intérieure de son cuir, où personne ne pourrait jamais la voir ni la menacer. Peut-être qu’il pourrait demander à Liam de lui confectionner une minuscule armure pour la garder avec lui quand il partait au combat.

Scott réalisait qu’il n’aurait jamais dû boire ces verres, la veille, au Tavetaan.

Le Pionnier s’élança de toute la puissance de ses longues jambes. Il ne savait pas encore s’il allait la serrer dans ses bras ou la secouer comme un prunier, mais il se disait qu’il aurait bien le temps de prendre une décision quand il serait face à elle. Il ralentit l’allure quand il se rendit compte qu’elle n’était pas seule. Et s’ arrêta tout à fait quand il constata qui, exactement, l’accompagnait.

Non, il faisait plus que l’accompagner. Il la portait dans ses bras. Comme une princesse, ne put s’empêcher de susurrer la minuscule part de lui qui n’aimait rien tant que lire un livre érotico-romantique sur son temps libre. Scott était horrifié. Evfra de Tershaav et le mot princesse ne devaient jamais – JAMAIS – être associés, sous peine de voir le monde s’effondrer sur lui-même. C’était simplement deux concepts qui n’allaient pas du tout ensemble. Quelque chose clochait.

Scott n’aurait vraiment pas dû boire ces verres.

Evfra s’immobilisa face à lui, l’air impassible. Sara, tranquillement étendue dans les bras puissants de l’angara, tourna la tête vers son frère. Il ne lui avait pas vu un sourire aussi éblouissant depuis… depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

\- Scott ! s’exclama-t-elle en le voyant, sans lâcher la nuque de son porteur. Je suis désolée de ne pas t’avoir prévenu que je ne rentrais pas, hier. J’ai eu, comment dire… un empêchement.

\- Un empêchement, répéta-t-il stupidement.

Il leva les yeux vers le visage d’Evfra. Le chef de la Résistance eut un fin sourire, à la fois arrogant et mauvais. Scott sentit le doigt glacé de l’angoisse glisser dans son dos. Il n’aimait pas ça du tout.

\- Quel genre d’empêchement ?

\- Du genre… épineux.

\- Épineux ?

Jaal, qui l’avait rejoint en silence, inspira fortement et sembla cesser de respirer.

\- Les ancêtres nous gardent… murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Jaal tourna vers son amant un regard embarrassé. Il sentait d’ici l’odeur d’Evfra sur la jeune femme, voyait la trace de morsure sur sa nuque – si semblable à celle qu’il avait lui-même donné à Scott - comme un phare dans la nuit. Son regard tomba sur le ventre de l’humaine, remonta au visage suffisant de son chef et ami, retourna sur Scott, qui le regardait avec un air de confiance absolue.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l’esprit de Scott. Il pâlit dangereusement et posa sur sa sœur des yeux outrés.

\- Tu n’as pas fait ça, asséna-t-il avec une assurance vacillante.

\- Fait quoi, petit frère ?

\- Dis-moi que tu n’as pas fait ça.

\- Très bien, je n’ai pas fait ça, concéda-t-elle en agitant une main désinvolte.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu l’as fait. Tu l’as fait.

Sara tourna la tête vers Evfra et lui demanda à voix basse de la reposer. Elle grimaça en posant les pieds au sol, ce qui ne fit que confirmer l’idée de Scott. Pourtant, elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille et le fusilla du regard.

\- Je t’ai dit de ne pas causer d’incident diplomatique, souffla-t-il. Je t’ai dit, « attention aux personnes que je vais te citer, elles sont importantes et je préférerais que tu n’aies pas de contact avec eux, ils peuvent nous rendre la vie très difficile ». Je te l’ai dit. Et je t’ai cité le nom d’Evfra de Tershaav en premier. En premier, Sara. Tu as dit que tu avais compris.

\- Pour te dire l’entière vérité, je n’avais pas écouté un seul mot. J’étais trop abasourdie de t’entendre me parler politique.

Scott ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, sans savoir quoi dire. Il avait toute l’apparence d’un poisson rouge, le côté mignon en moins.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je dois le défier en duel pour défendre ton honneur ? s’enquit-il à mi-voix. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr d’arriver à le battre.

Evfra eut un reniflement moqueur. Jaal lui siffla de se taire. Sara eut un sourire indulgent. Scott se sentit soulagé.

\- Je vais bien. Tu peux rappeler la battue. Et je réquisitionne tes appartements sur le Tempête, je n’ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

\- Oh mon dieu, je ne veux pas savoir ça !

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- C’est vrai, on en discute cet après-midi ? J’ai un déjeuner avec la Moshae, mais je suis libre comme l’air après ça.

\- Ça roule. Evfra ? On y va.

Elle lui tendit les bras d’autorité, et il la souleva de terre sans objections. Scott était effaré. Que Jaal le porte après l’avoir ruiné, la première fois, ça semblait logique et cohérent avec le personnage. Qu’Evfra soit si docile, c’était effrayant.

\- Nom de Dieu, marmonna-t-il en les regardant passer, on marche sur la tête.

\- Ah, au fait !

Evfra revint vers eux, portant toujours Sara, dont le sourire s’était fait méchant. Scott aurait dû le voir venir mais, trop abasourdi, il ne prit pas en compte la situation dans sa globalité et se retrouva donc démuni quand sa jumelle le gifla à toute volée. La joue cuisante, il ouvrit la bouche d’un air outragé.

\- C’ÉTAIT POURQUOI CA ??? cria-t-il d’une vois suraigue.

\- POUR NE PAS M’AVOIR PRÉVENUE POUR LES ÉPINES.

\- OH MON DIEU MAIS COMMENT J’AURAIS PU SAVOIR QUE TU ALLAIS TE JETER A LA TÊTE D’UN ANGARA ?

Jaal le tira loin de Sara en même temps qu’Evfra se retournait pour marcher en direction du Tempête, ce qui les empêcha de poursuivre leur dispute.

\- VA VOIR LEXI AVANT, hurla Scott malgré tout. ET IL A INTERDICTION DE TE TOUCHER TANT QUE VOUS SEREZ SUR MON VAISSEAU C’EST COMPRIS ? ET SI JE LE TROUVE DANS MON LIT QUAND JE REVIENS, JE LE JETTE DANS LE TROU NOIR. C’EST COMPRIS ?

\- OUI !

Il espérait vraiment qu’elle prendrait le temps d’aller voir Lexi, aussi gênant que ce soit de lui parler. Parce qu’elle lui hérissait le poil, parfois, mais elle restait sa sœur. Et si Sara était dans le même état qu’il avait été après Jaal, elle aurait besoin de toutes les capacités de son médecin de bord. Pris d’une soudaine inquiétude, Scott tourna la tête vers son amant, qui restait sagement silencieux.

\- Dis-moi… Nos espèces ne sont pas génétiquement compatibles, par hasard ?


End file.
